charmed_a_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna Blackwell
"I think you think I am somebody I am not. Everyone thinks I am somebody I am not. " - Jenna about Pippa. Jennifer “Jenna” Blackwell (nee Prudence Jennifer Halliwell) is a witch and is the maternal aunt of the Legacy Charmed Ones; Pax, Perry, and PJ Halliwell, as well as the baby sister of the deceased Pippa Halliwell. She is known for being an Ice Queen. Her wiccan powers are over ice, the opposite of her sister Pippa, with her being able to create snow and ice. Besides this, Jenna also possesses the basic abilities of being a witch with the powers to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Having made a career for herself as a shop owner, Jenna is the owner of "The Magic Shop" which she opened two years previously with her distributing objects of both magical and fake. She has also become a successful businesswoman. Jenna is also a decedent of the Halliwell family line and the Warren line of witches. 'History' Early Life Jenna was born as "Prudence Jennifer Halliwell" to Warren witch; Paris Halliwell and mortal David Black on January 24, 2064 as the couple's youngest child and daughter, after her sister Pippa Halliwell, who is four years her senior. Within her first month Jenna received a Halliwell christening and was quickly discovered to have the power of Cyrokinesis, the opposite of her sister. Growing up Jenna quickly got a handle of her powers, and was well known for being an impressive super witch among the magical community. Whilst still managing to maintain a life, she was quick to become a very popular student in school and went from strength to strength. She was well known to never be seen without her sister. Including when a demon induced both sisters into a coma, however were brought back by their mother. By the age of twenty-four Jenna become the aunt to her sister's daughters; Pax and Perry Halliwell however she was also cursed with immortality, a curse that her sister and her tried to break but were unsuccessful, leading Jenna to believe that she may have to leave her family some day resulting in a pregnant Pippa declaring that if she had another girl she would give her the middle name of "Jennifer" after Jenna. In October 1987, she was visited by the future versions of her nieces, after her unborn youngest niece PJ's birth was threatened by a demon in the future, and with help from her nieces, Jenna managed to help Pippa, with Warren to stop the demon. However not long after this most of Jenna's family were killed in a demon attack that was intended to kill Jenna's nieces. As a consequence Jenna reluctantly helped Pippa to bind the girls' powers with their mother. Struggling to come to terms with the idea of binding her nieces' powers, Pippa and Jenna got into multiple fights culminating in Pippa leaving home with her family, and causing Jenna to feel abandoned by her sister. With her sister leaving Jenna started to become more reckless until her mother told her that although she was immortal she was not invulnerable. Return of Charmed Whilst still living under the alias of Jenna Blackwell, Jenna received the news that her older sister was dead, and through magical means attempted to bring her back from the ghostly plane though she ended up unintentionally releasing the Power of Three. Appearance Jenna is said to be one of the prettiest girls and the complete opposite of her sister Pippa. * Hair: Jenna once had long golden blonde hair; though she tends to change her hairstyle a lot and seems to prefer her hair short and at shoulder length which she does often after suffering a loss. Like her sister, Jenna styles her hair in a range of different styles ranging from simple buns, braided, loose, or pony-tailed. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Jenna is known for being one of the prettiest girls where ever she goes. She has a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and dimpled smile. She has a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs. Her skin is light with a milk and rose complexion which sums up her innocent and playful personality. Jenna has a curvy body and is just an inch shorter than her mother at 5'5" inches tall and also wears a light dose of make-up. She is also under a curse that makes her immortal and at the age of twenty-four. * Wardrobe: In terms of style, Jenna as a girl that had a career in fashion has a very unique sense of style with her often wearing cute tops and dresses of a multitude of different colors as well as wearing a massive amount of costume jewelry. She also wears either a dinner jacket or she wears her black leather jacket and nearly always wears heels or boots. Jenna also has a charm bracelet and a silver locket with an engraved J and a picture of Jenna and her sister inside. Personality and Traits Jenna is witty and sassy, but also innocent, caring and thoughtful. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe from the forces of evil, even becoming a guardian/ad visor to her nieces. She is protective of her friends, and especially her nieces, and shows her fierce side when defending them. Jenna also feels that it is her duty to protect her nieces since she not only released their powers, but also because couldn't save her sister, their mother. She feels a lot of guilt for her past transgressions towards her older sister, especially with the fight they had about the girls. Even though Jenna is a popular and pretty girl, she is also very generous and kind. She is the boldest and most outspoken between her siblings and her, often making snarky comments, and not afraid to say what she really thinks of a person, which is still true now and something that her niece Perry inherited. However she can also be very gullible and ends up trusting people easily, similar to her niece Pax, a fault she is desperate to correct in herself. Jenna has also always been known for being the unstable Halliwell sister, between Pippa and her, as well as being the most rebellious. It has also been said that her niece PJ is the least like her with her other two nieces sharing parts of her personality, though she says its because PJ is like Pippa. Jenna's sarcasm and sense of humor often makes her come across as 'ditsy'. However, she is actually quite smart and bright. Her strong instinct has often led her to find many a clue about the supernatural world and she also scored well on the SAT's. Jenna tends to get in trouble owing to her impulsive and rebellious nature and is shown to have both strength and dedication to her craft. Jenna also has a very vulnerable side to her from years of torment due to an immortality curse put on her, as well as the pain of losing her sister. Powers and Abilities ''' '''Active Powers * Cyrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice. * Cold Manipulation: The ability to manipulate and cause cold. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process due to a curse. * Advanced Combat: Growing up Jenna and her siblings were made to take self-defense classes. * Temporary Powers: As a witch Jenna has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to her, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life ''' * '''Fashion Designer: Before falling under her curse, Jenna began her life trying to become a designer with her having always had a love for clothes and fashion. She started her career by working in shops whilst starting to create her own line of clothes, before she began working with other designers which lead to her becoming a more known designer. However when she was twenty-four she was cursed with immorality and the knowledge that she couldn't continue to work as a famous designer and so created a more modest line and quickly sunk back into the background of the fashion industry. She continued to work in the fashion industry on a smaller scale until she decided to open her shop. * Shop Owner: Jenna is the owner of a store she called "The Magic shop", a store for magical artifacts both real and not. She has owned the shop for almost two years, and is considered weird among the other shop keepers on her block. Jenna got the shop thanks to an unknown benefactor which she later discovered to be her older sister Pippa. Despite the nature of the shop and her own dreams, Jenna has become quite a successful businesswoman with people both magical and mortal coming to her shop, although only few of them know who Jenna truly is. She also lives above the shop. Relationships ''' '''Pippa Halliwell Pippa was Jenna's big sister and best friend. Growing up together Pippa and Jenna have always been said to be the polar opposite of one another with their looks, personality and magic. Despite this the girls have always been extremely close; with Jenna having a lot of hero worship for Pippa. The sisters have always trusted, helped and protected one another and although they fought like most sisters, they retained their relationship and would risk everything for one another. However the sisters did became estranged due to Jenna's curse and Pippa binding the Charmed Ones' powers, which she herself reluctantly helped with. Despite everything Jenna did attempt to bring Pippa back to life, after her death, which is something that Jenna feels incredibly guilty over and is making up by protecting and advising Pippa's girls. Etymology * Jennifer: A feminine given name, a Cornish form of Guinevere/Gwenhwyfar adopted into the English language during the 20th century. "Jennifer" may mean "the fair one" (from Proto-Celtic *''Windo''-''seibrā''). A Cornish form, it is cognate with the Welsh form Gwenhwyfar and with the Old Irish Findabair. Despite the name's similarity to the Old English words "jenefer", "genefer" and "jinifer", all of which were variants of Juniperused to describe the juniper tree, there is no evidence that it comes from these. Jennifer, for Jenna was also her original middle name, and has always been known as Jenna. * Blackwell: A mix between her maiden name "Halliwell" and her father's name "Black", Blackwell is an English: habitational name from any of various places, for example in Cumbria, Derbyshire, County Durham, Warwickshire, and Worcestershire, named Blackwell, from Old English blæc 'black', 'dark' + wæll(a), well(a) 'spring', 'stream'. Trivia *Due to a curse, Jenna changed her name from Prudence Jennifer Halliwell to Jennifer Blackwell. *Jenna was named after one of her ancestors, whilst her original first name comes from her ancestor Prue Halliwell, her middle name "Jenna" comes from an ancestors alias 'Jenny Bennett' *Jenna was also very close with her sister, and would do anything to protect her no matter what the cost. * Jenna's blood type is O-negative, which is one of the rarest blood groups. Category:Characters